It is PINK!
by not strange just unique
Summary: Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon is PINK all of a sudden! What the heck is going on?


_**Title:**_ It is… PINK?!

_**Pairing:**_ nope… not in this story

_**Rating:**_ T

_**Warning:**_ Commas and I just don't work so well together. Wherever you find a missing one just keep it XD

_**Summary:**_ Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon is PINK all of a sudden! What the heck is going on?

_**Disclaimer:**_ Since I am not male and my name is not Kazuki Takahashi, these characters do not belong to me. I do not get money for this, but laughter would be nice :)

**It is… PINK?!**

There are these days you should not get out of bed. Seto Kaiba was one hundred percent sure that getting up this morning was the biggest mistake he ever made. In five minutes it would be three hours, since this mess had started. His secretary had the instruction to not take on any phone calls anymore. To get rid of the journalists on the phone and simultaneously take on the ones in front of her brought the poor woman on the brink of a nervous breakdown. But that didn't concern him. Kaiba's vicious headache did not make him one bit more compassionate. Whoever, of these incompetent people he called employees, was at fault here would regret the day he set foot in his company. Bitterly! And the idiot who hired that moron had another thing coming! What a pity that this problem couldn't be dealt with just as easily!

*flashback*

Kaiba walked down the stairs of his mansion and took a seat in the limousine; his chauffeur would drive him to school with. As the car passed the gate, he opened his laptop. One of his completely inept employees had caused uproar yesterday. It was beyond Kaiba how the idiot from department 5 managed to get his computer to burst into flames. Unfortunately the fact remained, that a whole department was dead, not literally but still. He would have to stay the whole day after school in his company, cleaning up the mess. He made a sour face.

"We arrived, Sir."

The short sentence made him shut down his laptop. Pushing aside his dark thoughts for now, he got out of the car.

"I wish you a pleasant day, Sir."

Kaiba's answer was a snarl, but that was nothing uncommon. His employees were accustomed to his bad mood. The head of Kaiba Corporation headed for the entrance. The first group of teenagers began laughing out loud the moment he passed. He didn't take notice of that. The next group found him just as exhilarating.

/'Day of idiots' or what?/ Kaiba thought.

The preposterous laughter gave him a headache and his bad mood got even worse. It did not get any better when he reached the entrance. Apparently today was the 'day of idiots' for the simple fact that every male student he passed broke out in laughter.

"Is there something amiss?"

The harsh question and his I-could-freeze-up-a-whole-continent-in-one-second expression shut them up in no time at all. Kaiba was nearly at his locker, when the next attacker pounced.

"Kaiba-kun!" A high-pitched voice chirped from the left. "Your idea is sooooooooo cute!"

Kaiba turned around and pierced the group of girls with his gaze. No one noticed his slight irritation with this situation. Sounds that high should be forbidden at early hours! Bless god he already had three mugs of coffee!

"Really Kaiba-kun!" Girl number one chirped on. "Your ideas are always brilliant, but this was the best one ever and the color just sooooooo fits our handbags!"

The others nodded vigorously.

"Oh no! We are late! Come on girls, bye Kaiba-kun!" Within moments she and her attachments vanished around the next corner.

/ What is the matter today?! First the laughs, now that! Brilliant ideas? I only have brilliant ideas! But how does that connect to a color?!/

Kaiba hated it when his information was not top-notch. Again, which was the rule today it seemed, his thoughts were interrupted by laughter. This time he knew the voice. Unfortunately!

"Yo Kaiba!" Joey shouted as loud as possible. "Ya know, not my cup of tea, but if ya like it… hahahahaha" A laughing fit finished the sentence.

"Joey, don't be so mean." That was Tristan. "Tender hearts like Kaiba burst into a flood of tears because of that attitude."

Tristan and Joey looked at each other and burst themselves, albeit not into tears but into another fit of laughter. That was it! Kaiba opened his mouth to clarify that any bursting into tears, which would happen in a few minutes, would certainly not be done by him, when his phone rang.

"WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?!" The word echoed around the school even when Kaiba was long gone.

* * *

Kaiba Corporation

(10 minutes later)

"Really, Mr. Kaiba, Sir, we have no idea how that happened!"

His department chiefs crowded his office. They were nervous and they had every reason to be!

"We just noticed it fifteen minutes ago, Sir."

Kaiba was sitting in his desk chair, his eyes were closed and he pressed his fingers to his temples.

"Let me get this straight." He began in a dangerously gentle voice. "You started working at 8 o'clock sharp this morning. Every employee is in the building, every Kaiba Land is opening in five minutes and yet until now no one noticed that my mighty dragon, be it as a statue, in an advertisement on the TV or computer CHANGED ITS COLOR TO FUCKING PINK?!"

Kaiba opened his eyes and pierced his department chiefs with a gaze that would have caused immediate death, if gazes had a real physical form. Simultaneously everyone flinched.

"Sir…" One brave soul tried to say.

"OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTT!"

His employees stormed off, as if the devil himself was chasing them. At least their boss hadn't fired them… yet. Kaiba leaned back.

That could not be happening! His mighty Blue Eyes was pink! PINK! On every poster and every advertisement in the whole country! He dreaded to think what the statues looked like. That had to be a nightmare! The laughing fits, the girls, the endless crowd of journalists in front of the company entrance, all because his dragon changed his color! Brilliant idea, my ass!

"Oh no!"

Franticly Kaiba searched his deck of cards for his Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"NO!"

Utterly appalled, he stared at the card in his hand. The outline of his dragon was still light blue, but otherwise the dragon was also… PINK!

Startled by his outcry, his secretary came rushing in and right behind her, using their chance, a whole pack of journalists.

"Mr. Kaiba, where did that come from?"

"What is the purpose of this unique scheme, Mr. Kaiba?

"Mr. Kaiba, why pink?!"

The only answer they received was: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT!" and again it did not fail to have the desired effect. Not two seconds later, Kaiba was the only person in his office.

*end flashback*

Three hours later he was still coordinating the cleanup. They burned all the posters and removed every last advertisement. They had to print new posters since all, also the newly printed ones, were pink! His employees would pay dearly! His reputation suffered from this mess and Joey would never let him live that down. Apart from that it would cost him a fortune. Most important, however, was to find the culprit. To change the advertisements was easy; most of his employees could have done that, since **usually** they were the best. But to print that amount of posters and hang them up, within one night, in the whole country and nearly the same for the statues, that was something else entirely.

/Well if that isn't attempted munity!/ Kaiba thought.

Most plausible was that Pegasus or Schröder were the brains behind that. But it didn't matter to him. He would find the offender and then the person would pay! No one dragged his mighty dragon through the mire! His lips formed a grin that would have sent Bakura run screaming for the hills.

The one question he couldn't wrap his mind around was how that damn person changed his duel cards. Poster and advertisements, understandable, but how did they manage to get his cards?!

* * *

World of Duel-Monster-Souls

The black magician and the black magician girl looked flabbergasted at Kisara, who was… well… _pink_.

"What did you do?" Mahaad whispered, while he looked at Mana.

"When I said you should change something Kisara, I did not mean your color!" Mana sounded as if she was face palming the whole time.

"I like it!" Kisara smiled overjoyed and looked at her new color. "Thank you for the tip."

"I don't think she understood what you said." Mahaad whispered again. Mana could only nod.

"Do you really think", Mahaad tried this time, "it is a good idea to not only change your soul card but every poster and advertisement in the whole country?"

"There is no point in doing it, if no one notices!"

Mana and Mahaad exchanged incredulous glances.

"Do you think Seto likes my new color?"

* * *

Something tells me that the answer to Kisara's question is NO XD

Well take a cookie and tell me what you think

*places cookie bowl on the table*


End file.
